Get Your Game On! (song)
Get Your Game On! is the English opening theme for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, sung by Matthew Drdek, Jake Siegler, and Alex Walker. A shortened form is also played during the end credits. Get Your Game On! seems to be based on Blink-182's hit song "Dammit". Many have pointed out that the songs are near identical save the lyrics. Appearances In the English dub of episode 35, Jaden sings the theme song as he walks through the woods with Chazz. Also when Atticus Rhodes floats by on the boat playing guitar in episode 60 he sings something similar to the theme song, yet the lyrics are changed from "Get your game on" to "rock on" and "Chillin out with the crew" to "Chillin' out on my boat with the guitar". Video Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Lyrics English = Chillin' out with the crew in the school yard, Findin' trouble, never lookin' too hard. Well back at class, they never taught us this, Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss. Tough times, hard climbs, We'll take 'em on together. Right now, let's go! Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Generation NeXt! Game on, get your game on, Come on ya better play your cards right. Game on, get your game on, We'll make the grade and win this fight. We'll make the grade somehow. Yeah! Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Game on, get your game on, Come on ya better play your cards right. Come on and get your game on! |-| French = On n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'amuser. Normalement on est là pour s'améliorer. Pour y arriver on s'entraîne sans répit ! C'est ça, la Duel Académie ! On veut, gagner ! On va tous leur montrer qui on est. Ensemble, on est : Yu-Gi-Oh! GX ! Nouvelle génération ! En garde, met-toi en garde ! Mieux vaut pour toi que tu aies un bon jeu. En garde, met-toi en garde ! De bonnes cartes croit moi c'est précieux. Rien ne peut nous arrêter... ouais ! Yu-Gi-Oh! GX ! En garde, met-toi en garde ! Mieux vaut pour toi que tu aies un bon jeu. Soit prêt et met-toi en garde. |-| German = Und wieder wird unser Team an den Start gehen Auch wenn's eng wird, immer voll aufdrehen Dann zeig' uns jetzt, was du gelernt hast Denn wir sind frei und wollen Spaß, ja Wir sind... High Class Wir halten fest zusammen Die Zeit läuft. Let's go! Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Generation Next Fang an - jetzt Fang an - komm schon, du weißt, was du zu tun hast Fang an - jetzt Fang an und zeig', wie du gewinnen kannst Unser Spiel beginnt Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fang an - jetzt Fang an - komm' schon Tu' alles, was man tun kann Die Zeit läuft davon, fang' an. |-| Portuguese = No recreio com os amigos a descansar Podes sair, não vão-te expulsar Nas aulas não ensinaram isto Estamos sempre a aprender, está mais que visto Lados escuros, obscuros, vamos enfrentá-los juntos Agora, vamos embora Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! Generation Next! Vai jogar, jogar As tuas cartas vão arrasar Vai jogar, jogar Mas a sua jogada nada pode parar Só tens de transmutar Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! Vai jogar, jogar As tuas cartas vão arrasar Vai jogar Vais ver, tu vais ganhar! |-| Brazilian Portuguese = Tô feliz por você estar com a gente A galera da escola é quente De volta à classe nós vamos ter Uma parada difícil para resolver Você vai me ajudar Se a parada é difícil Vamos encarar! Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Nova Geração! Agora (SIM!) é hora O jogo já começou Agora (SIM!) é hora Você será um vencedor! Você é o maior (SIM!) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Agora (SIM!) é hora Porque o jogo já começou O jogo já começou. |-| Category:Songs Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX themes de:Fang an!